User talk:Kyurem147
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Brainy Barker.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 01:33, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Kyurem147, you've got to quit it with my work on this wiki. Anything you delete with the photos I've found you have edited has to stop! thanks DeeBenn 01:00, May 17, 2016 (UTC)DEEBENN Request Here is link of request for Workmark: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central_talk:Community_Development_Team/Requests and here is link of Logo: Logo Request Can you update Kevin, Superman's infobox and add "Relatives" on Kevin's infobox? Request Can you update all character's infobox? Humans: *Andrea Sussman *Eddie Whitney *Mary Whitney *Melanie Whitney *Bailey *Lex Luthor Animals: *Robbie the Robin *Thundermutt *Bull Dog *Tusky Husky *Drooly *Snooky Wookums *Ignatius *Delilah *Bud and Lou *Squeaky *Artie *Waddles *Griff *Super Flea *Dogwood *Dogbot (Character) *Katy *Blackbeak *Mertin the Magnificent *Barrump Barrump *Smokey *Blaze *Albert *Puff *Puff Kitty *Ramone *Nikki *Scratchy Clipper Claws *Rosie *Princess *Duley Request You can add this footer for main page and go to Wiki Features, then Message Wall and switch to Enabled to become easy message wall. Admin Can you make me part admin of this wiki? I am great helper, I can prevent vandalism, delete unneeded images. --Kitsunes97 (talk) Request Can you add this image for Header on Theme Designer? --Kitsunes97 (talk) No offense, but are there any rules against fanart drawing in this wiki website? Can I draw a nice & neat fan art of Krypto, Ace the Bathound, including future couples like Kevin & Andrea, & final placed it on a Krypto Wiki site?